everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Liberty Tilling
'''Liberty Tilling '''is a sharp-speaking girl who is easily manipulated and can be quite the pushover. She is the daughter of Furlough Tilling from the novel & book The Tale of Despereaux Portrayers Liberty would be portrayed in live action by Adelaide Kane, who looks quite similar to her, based on her hair, skin and can at times have a pretty voce, which somewhat relates to how Liberty speaks. There is a difference between the two, which is the eyes, but other than that, they are similar. She also most like Liberty in one of the shows she stars in, Reign. Character Personality Liberty can be seen as more or less of a misunderstood villian who tends to choose the wrong path most of the time. She can usually never keep her opinions to herself and often can't control what she is saying. It's usually normal for her to mouth-off at others but if something offends her, she will possibly spread some rumours. She can be quite mean, but she possibly can't help it. She tends to speak her mind and what she thinks, and doesn't care how she seems to people about it. She tends to talk more than enough, and usually the only people who can shut her up are people close to her or food. She tends to have a curiousity towards animals, and at times can stare at them for hours. She enjoys watching the way they behave and their every little move. At times when she isn't thinking she can copy the sound of the animal infront of people, and get laughed at, leading to her loosing her temper. They seem to calm her down, and can keep her entertained most of the time. In her opinion, the male gender are usually both main characters and villans in storys, and woman are steriotypical. She doesn't like that aspect in books, and that's why she was partly glad to be the first born to her father, meaning she can inherit his minor role as a villian, but instead of betraying her brother, she'd be betrayer her cousin, which level's down what she does to a minor level of evil. She isn't quite interested in romance, having a plain distaste in the male gender, mainly because they can make her swoon so easily. She doesn't want a male to conquer her and defeat the defenses she's spent years building, and will do whatever to keep it that way. She feels that sometimes males don't realise what they do to woman, yet she knows they can't help it. She is also quite easily manipulated, believing the first thing she hears and doing what she can about it. Alot of the time it can make her do bad things, but she can't help being a push-over. Some believe that she's the loudmouth she is because of this. Appearance Liberty has waist length dirty brown hair that is usually unkept and has a plait running through the front. She has dark-green eyes which seem to stare at anythign they see, and she doesn't blink much. Her skin tone is quite light, as if she's never seen the sun and is more or less quite peachy. She is of average high when human and is a little less than average size. Her eyebrows and quite thin, having very few rows of hair, but that contrasting her eyelashes, which can be rather thick. Her lips are usually a strange violet pink shade without lipstick, and can be seen as a little weird. She rarely wears makeup and doesn't usually wear clothing that seem to revealling. Fairy tale TBD Relationships Family *Furlough Tilling Furlough Tilling is Liberty's father. She respects him in a parental way, but at times can look down at him for what he did in the fairy tale. He often can be harsh towards her, since she was the first born. He sometimes states that he wanted a male to overtake his role due to it originally being a male, but he still loves his daughter. Friends TBD Pet TBD Romance TBD Other *Riva Meer Liberty See's Riva as a kind yet gentle person who tends to freak at the slightest mistake. She often mistakes Riva as somebody else due to the amount of kind and friendly people in the school. She isn't quite sure how to treat her due to Riva being her roommate, and at times can act quite dodgy around her. Liberty tends to start awkward conversations with her, and at times will get annoyed at her trying to perfect every little mistake. Timeline *July 1, 2014 - Liberty is created Trivia *Liberty's name means a right or a privillage, as well as a state of being free from ones restrictions based off ones behavior or political views. It is also the name of a statue: The Statue Of Liberty which is located in New York. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Blue-Ribbonz OC's Category:Tale of Despereaux